Young Dumb
by Beicon-MagicBL
Summary: Eren Y. es un chico descuidado y algo idiota. Levi A. es todo lo contrario a él. ¿Como pueden encajar dos polos opuestos? Tan solo... deben acercarse un poco más, para darse cuenta que las diferencias no son tan grandes. One shot/Ereri-Riren/Au!Escuela/Final inesperado (?) ¡Fanfic participe en el concurso de 'Es de Fanfics!


**_Young Dumb_**

 ** _One-shot_**

 ** _Notas de autora:_** ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar a este fanfic! No se arrepentirán, eso se los aseguro, chicas. –Corazón-

Bueno, este fanfic participa en el evento de ''Es de fanfics'' Una página en Facebook que es en verdad la mejor, la recomiendo. Tuve la idea de usar estas dos canciones porque en verdad son mis favoritas, puse fragmentos de ellas y la traducción más abajo. Si quieren saber el nombre son:

 _Longan Paul – Help me Help you._

 _Khalid – Young Dumb Broke_

Y supongo que esto es todo, ¡disfruten!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Hanjime Isayama.

 ** _Advertencias:_** No mucha, algo de lenguaje vulgar y tan solo que pueden haber unos cuantos errores ortográficos que no pude corregir…

―O―

Rodó los ojos. Otra vez el payaso de la clase comenzó con sus estupideces, tan solo quiere llamar la atención, pensó Levi. Por eso mismo era que no tenía ni un solo amigo en ese salón. Los odiaba a todos, incluyendo a los profesores que trataban a los alumnos como si fueran estudiantes de primaria. Un asco.

Soltó un largo bostezo.

Agradecía a todos los santos que ese era su último año en esa asquerosa escuela… ¿desde cuándo fue que comenzó a odiarla tanto? Ah sí, cuando el ebrio del director lo hizo pasar una vergüenza terrible en clases. Pero ya no le importaba tanto, lo bueno fue que se vengó cambiando su loción para cabellos frondosos por una para que se le cayese el cabello.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando el timbre sonó, al fin, un descanso para su perturbada mente, ahora mismo iría a ese árbol que tanto le gustaba pasar los treinta minutos de descanso, dibujando lo que sea que viese.

Guardó cada una de sus pertenencias en su bolso con una lentitud magnifica, quería que todas las bestias dejaran el salón vacío para así tener más espacio para caminar. Justo en el momento que terminó y volvió a fijar la vista en la plana superficie de su pupitre, había una hojita de cuaderno doblada a la mitad, con algo escrito en su interior. ¿Acaso algún idiota estaba jodiéndolo? Llevó su mirada a la puerta del salón para notar la última persona que salía…

Eren Yaeger.

El rey de los idiotas en el salón.

El chico que más citas a la oficina del director tenía.

El pelinegro estaba seguro que fue él, porque justo antes de que sus miradas chocaran, el castaño volteó rápidamente y salió con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Estuvo a punto de tomar ese pedazo de papel y romperlo. Pero la curiosidad era poderosa, su mano se movió automáticamente y la abrió para leerla con una cara de molestia.

''Hoy quedarás sin aliento''.

¿De verdad le había escrito esa estupidez?

Volvió una bola el papel y lo lanzó lejos. Ya debía dejar de hacerle caso a los pendejos de su clase.

―O―

Tuvo que pasar por la oficina de la secretaria de la escuela a que le entregaran los exámenes que su profesora olvidó entregarle. Otra vez los profesores con sus irresponsabilidades.

Luego de estar bien cómodo bajo el árbol comiéndose un panqué de chocolate, terminando de dibujar unos garabatos bien feos a su vista, sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado como un simio.

―¡Leeeeeviii! ¿Dónde estabas, eh? No te encontraba por ningún lado ―woow… cierto, claro que tenía una sola amiga, Hanji Zoe, la chica que estaba en su mismo año escolar pero en la otra sección, era una chica agradable cuando no se ponía a gritar o a reír como loca.

―Estuve aquí todo este tiempo, lo sabes, y hola ―respondió Levi sin mirarla. Al menos se sentía bien no estar toooodo el tiempo solo.

Hanji se quedó mirando un rato al grupito de chicos que estaban a unos metros de distancia de ella y Levi, sonrió al darse cuenta de quién estaba junto con esos chicos.

―Oye, Riv… ―le codeó la castaña a su amigo―, ¿no te has dado cuenta como este chico… Yaeger, te mira?

Levi volteó la cabeza como si estuviese poseido, con una expresión de asco. ¿Escuchó bien? No pudo evitar dedicar una corta mirada a Eren.

―Digo… siempre que lo agarro te está dedicando una mirada… ―Levi no podía creer que hasta siguiera hablando luego de mirarla de esa manera―, además, él no está para nada mal…

Eren tenía unos ojos verdes, casi rozando el color turquesa, una piel morena y el cabello castaño bastante desordenado. El típico chico adolecente que acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años.

Y justo ahora estaban Eren, Jean, Connie, Reiner y Berth, haciendo una de sus tantas estupideces… Levi vio como Jean se ponía frente a Eren con los puños en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

―Do these jeans make me look fat? (*¿Estos pantalones hacen verme gordo?) ―oh no… ahí iban de nuevo… claro que Levi conocía la canción que intentaban imitar.

Eren lo miró de arriba abajo, y con una sonrisa burlona le respondió:

―Yeah, I know you want the answer. But I'm smart an that's a trap. (*Si, sé que quieres la respuesta. Pero soy inteligente y sé que es una trampa)

Los simios que los acompañaban comenzaron a reírse como si acabasen de hacer el mejor chiste existente en la historia, pero no. La verdad que era una mierda… miró a un costado y vio a Hanji aguantarse una carcajada.

―¿De verdad te causa risa lo que esos pendejos hagan? ―inquirió con una ceja enarcada.

―¡Oh, vamooos, les quedó perfecto! ―respondió luego de reírse.

―Creo que mejor me voy ―el pelinegro ya estaba a punto de ponerse de pie justo cuando Hanji le agarro el ante brazo y lo sostuvo para que se quedase con ella.

―Espera un momento… creo que nuestra canción favorita está sonando, vamos, no seas así, quédate conmigo… ―y le hizo ojitos de cachorro abandonado… wow, más bien parecían ojitos de cachorro pidiendo que lo maten, no tuvo opción que quedarse sentado mirando hacia el lugar, ahora ese grupito estaba atrayendo miradas de varias personas… Si… como lo imaginó, aquella canción que describía a la perfección a Eren y a sus amigotes.

So you're still thinking of me  
Just like I know you should  
I can not give you everything, you know I wish I could  
I'm so high at the moment  
I'm so caught up in this  
Yeah, we're just young, dumb and broke  
But we still got love to give

(*Dices que aún piensas en mí  
Justo como sabía que debías hacerlo  
No puedo darte todo, sabes que desearía poder hacerlo  
Estoy tan arriba en este momento  
Estoy tan atrapado en esto  
Sí, somos jóvenes, tontos y estamos quebrados  
Pero aún tenemos amor para dar)

En ese momento, Eren volteó a ver a Levi. Quien con una mirada indiferente, no se inmutó.

Hanji le vio la intención al castaño, pues primero se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba al suelo como pensativo. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Eren no conocía los límites de nada. Tan solo se lanzaba al abismo sin siquiera asomarse la profundidad de éste.

Como el reproductor de música que tenían, el volumen ya estaba algo alto, se decidió al fin para ir a cumplir la promesa del papelito. Cuando ya estuvo parado a una distancia prudente de Levi, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, la verdad era que ese par de ojos color tormenta lo dejaban a él sin aliento, y ni hablar del color de su piel, parecía de porcelana… Sonrió de lado y se decidió de una vez por todas justo cuando terminó el coro de la canción.

We have so much in common  
We argue all the time  
You always say I'm wrong  
I'm pretty sure I'm right  
What's fun about commitment?  
When we have our life to live  
Yeah, we're just young dumb and broke  
But we still got love to give

(*Tenemos tanto en común  
Discutimos todo el tiempo  
Siempre dices que estoy equivocado  
Estoy seguro de que estoy en lo correcto  
¿Qué de divertido tiene comprometerse?  
Cuando tenemos nuestra vida que vivir  
Sí, somos jóvenes, tontos y quebrados  
Pero aún tenemos amor para dar)

Levi de verdad que no podía creer que el castaño le estuviese dedicando la canción, y lo que menos podía creer era la voz que tenía este chico, era linda. Hubo un momento en el que para Levi no existió mundo exterior, un momento en el que el solo párrafo de esa canción hizo que se le disparara el pulso y que tratara de llevar su mirada a otras cosas que no fuesen Eren con su grave pero melodiosa voz… ¿La maestra Petra iba a la escuela en bicicleta? Wow… eso no se lo esperaba…

Ok, de verdad ya estaba delirando.

Eren comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al pelinegro, tanto así que terminó arrodillándose frente suyo para quedar a su altura, Levi abrió como platos sus ojos al ver que la diestra del castaño se aproximaba a él… tomando de su barbilla con cuidado. El ojigris estaba tan en shock que ni un movimiento podía hacer… además, no creía capaz al chico de que lo…

Y con un movimiento rápido, Eren Le robó un pequeño, húmedo, y tierno beso a Levi. ¿En qué otra parte sino en los labios?

El ojigris no lo podía creer, eso lo tomó tan de sorpresa que entreabrió sus labios con lentitud para tomar aire, y lo que menos esperó fue que Eren se hundiera más en su cara, sosteniéndolo de un solo hombro. ¡Por todos los jabones! Eren le estaba dando un beso de lengua… le iba a dar una patada por el pecho para que se quitase de no ser porque Eren lo tumbo de espaldas y se inclinó sobre él.

Levi cerró un momento los ojos y maldijo a las hormonas con todo su ser.

Cuando al fin se separó de él, se quedó mirando como el castaño le dedicaba una media sonrisa sin dejar de fijar su mirada en los labios de Levi. Justo cuando el pelinegro se pudo sentar bien, ya que Eren le dio su espacio, pudo sentir el bullicio de la multitud a su alrededor… miró a su izquierda y Hanji tenía una mano cubriendo su boca mientras que sus mejillas estaban algo coloreadas.

Miró a la derecha y… ¿en qué momento toda la escuela se había puesto a todo su alrededor? Las chicas más que todo estaban chillando como niñas al ver tal escena. Y los chicos estaban serios.

Cuando sintieron un grito del director Pixis, supieron que iban a estar castigados.

¿Castigados por qué? Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y fue como si se comunicaran a través de esta. Vaya… la verdad que no estuvo tan mal como Levi pensó, de verdad se quedó sin… aliento.

―O―

 ** _¿Review? ¿Fav? ¡Por favor! –abracitos de despedida-_**


End file.
